


After School

by SherlockRiverHekate



Series: Dude! What even is your life? [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: When Happy can't pick Peter up from school one day, he sends someone else instead. Peter gets to watch Flash get insulted and Ned has a very minor fanboy moment.





	After School

Peter walked out of school at the end of the day, eyes scanning for Happy's car as he chatted with Ned and MJ. Unusually, the black car Happy usually drove wasn't lined up among the cars out the front of the school.  
"Guys, can you see Happy's car?" He asked his friends, frowning.  
The other teenagers scanned the cars and both shook their heads.  
"Maybe he had to park around the corner" MJ suggested.  
"Have you got a text from him, or Mr Stark?" Ned asked.  
Peter hadn't felt his phone go off in his pocket, but he pulled it out to check anyway.  
As his eyes went down to check his phone, something caught his eye. Or if he was more specific, someone.  
"Oh, huh," he commented, putting his phone back into his pocket.  
"What?" Ned asked, perking up.  
"See that girl over there," Peter was pointing. "Brown hair, red sweater, ripped black pants."  
"Yea, what about her?" MJ asked, disinterestedly.  
"She's here to pick me up. She's Doctor Strange's assistant. Well, one of." Peter told them.  
"She's pretty," Ned commented. "Like, almost as pretty as the Black Widow, but less scary."  
Peter laughed. "I wouldn't bet on that. Plus, Doctor Strange wouldn't take very well to a teenager hitting on his girlfriend."  
"DUDE!" Ned exclaimed.  
"She doesn't look too much older than us," MJ mused.  
"She's 24," Peter began then stopped and swore.  
They all looked across and saw that Flash had walked up to Doctor Strange's assistant and, leaning against the fence, started talking to her.  
"This won't end well," MJ commented, almost gleefully.  
The three of them walked up to the two and Strange's assistant turned to look at them, completely ignoring what Flash was saying to her.  
"Peter! How was school?" Emily asked. "I've parked the car around the corner."  
"How do you know Peter?" Flash asked. He looked at her suspiciously. "Is he paying you to make him look good?"  
"Peter's my cousin," she lied flawlessly. Though, the Avengers were a bit like a family, so maybe it wasn't a complete lie.  
"Is that right, Penis?" Flask turned to him with a sneer. "I thought your Aunt was your only family. Or is that another lie to get attention?"  
Peter let out a sigh, while MJ balled her fists at her side. She swore she was going to punch that kid one day.  
However, before it got to that, Emily spoke again.  
"Technically, we're second cousins. But our family doesn't go in for complicated titles much," she looked down at the boy.  
"What the heck are second cousins?" Flask asked.  
"We have some time to kill before we have to head home," Emily told Peter. "Do you want to grab some food first? Do your friends want to come with us?"  
Ned's eyes lit up at the suggestion.  
"Hey! I was talking to you!" Flash exclaimed angrily.  
"And I was ignoring you," Emily replied. "Can't you tell when your presence is unwanted?"  
Flash gaped at her.  
Emily turned to the other three. "I thought you had to be smart to go to this school?"  
"Sometimes I wonder," MJ tells her, while Ned whispers "Ooh burn."  
"I'm going to tell the principal about this, and my father," Flask blustered.  
"Go right ahead, Mr Thompson," Emily said as she steps past him, the others following her. "It won't do you much good."  
"How do you know my name?" he shouted, but they kept walking while Flash shouted after the. His voice got lost in the chaos of the school.  
The four rounded the corner into an empty street and then Emily stopped.  
"Umm, Miss Sorceress Supreme Emily," Ned began. "No offense but where's your car?"  
Emily smiled at him. "Don't need one, I used the sling ring." She held up her right hand and they saw a two finger ring on it.  
"And it's just Emily. There's only ever one Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme at a time, and that's Stephen's title."  
Ned just nodded at her, while MJ rolled her eyes.  
"So where are we going?" the girl asked.  
"Does anyone have suggestions, or are you happy for me to surprise you?"  
MJ, the ever unphased teenager that she was, just shrugged. Ned just looked at her, slightly star struck, while Peter thought for a moment.  
"Surprise us," he said in the end.  
Emily opened an orange portal and stepped through, followed swiftly by MJ, Peter and finally Ned.

They stepped out onto another empty street, but in another part of New York.  
"There's a little café just down the street. Clint told me about it, and I've wanted to try it. So let's go!"  
The four stepped into the café, the smell of coffee and food immediately enveloping them.  
It was a quiet time, only a few people at the tables scattered around the shop.  
Emily gestured for the teens to go find a seat at a table, sitting with them once she had grabbed a couple of menus.  
"Okay boys and girls, pick what you want." She fanned the menus out for them to take.  
They all read over them and when they were ready, pushed the menus into the middle of the table.  
"Alright, what do you want?"  
"An Americano," Peter told her.  
"And?" Emily prompted.  
"Oh, no. Just that will be okay," he told her.  
The sorceress rolled her eyes. "Peter, Tony gave me his card. And I know you need to eat. So what will it be?"  
Peter ducked his head. "An Americano and a spring salad, please."  
She nodded and then turned to Ned.  
"An iced coffee and a toastie, if that's okay?"  
She smiled at him. "Perfectly fine. MJ?"  
"I'll have a dirty chai and one of the muffins in the cabinet."  
Emily nodded, then collected the menus and went up to order.

When she sat down, the three were discussing school.  
"Sorry to interrupt, but what was that back there with Flash?"  
Peter stopped abruptly and they all turned to look at her.  
"Well? There's obviously something going on, judging by how he talked to you. So spill."  
Peter didn't speak and MJ and Ned shared a look. Emily just continued to look at them, waiting for someone to break.  
It was Ned that broke first, shooting an apologetic look at Peter before talking.  
"Flash doesn't believe that Peter really has an internship at Stark Industries and he's just a bit of a bully anyway. So he's just being mean to Peter, and Peter lets him."  
The sorceress turned to Peter, her eyes fierce. "Why haven't you told anyone about this? We could have had it sorted out."  
Peter shrugged. "He's always seemed to have something against me, even before the internship thing. Plus, it's easier if he picks on me rather than someone else."  
MJ shook her head as Emily ran a hand through her hair in exasperation.  
"You're more like Stark than you think sometimes," Emily told him. Anything more that she was going to say was stopped when a staff member came up to them carrying drinks.  
The conversation wandered after that.  
"Emily, what did you get?" MJ asked curiously, as a strange smelling white glass was placed in front of the woman.  
"Lavender London Fog, or lavender earl grey latte," she replied, wrapping her hands around the glass.  
The two females started their own conversation about drinks and baking recipes. Who even knew that they both baked?  
Ned turned to Peter.  
"Dude, how is this even your life?" He asked.  
Peter shrugged and took a mouthful of his coffee.  
"No, seriously. We were picked up from school from by Doctor Strange's assistant and girlfriend and then travelled by magic across New York. And we are eating food paid for by Tony Stark in a café suggested by Hawkeye."  
Peter smiled. "Well, when you put it that way it is a little bit unusual."  
"Your whole life is unusual, man." Ned shook his head at Peter. "The minute Mr Stark took you under his wing your life has been mad."  
"Speaking of Mr Stark," Peter said. "Why did you pick me up Emily, and not Happy?"  
Emily looked up from her conversation with MJ. "Oh, Tony had a Stark Industries meeting and had to take Happy. So he asked if I could come and get you and keep you entertained until the meeting finishes."  
Peter nodded. "Okay, so you're just waiting to hear from him?"  
Emily agreed.  
"Why did you come and get me and not one of the other Avengers, or Doctor Strange?" Peter asked curiously.  
"Would you rather Captain America or the God of Thunder stand out the front of your school waiting for you? Even Stephen would have turned up in the Cloak and tunic."  
Peter's eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently.  
"Yea, didn't think so," Emily smirked.  
"So, how do we get home?" MJ asked, gesturing to herself and Ned.  
Emily waved a hand at her lazily. "When Tony tells me he's back home I'll take Peter to the tower and the two of you home."  
Ned gasped. "I get to travel by magic again?!"  
The other three laughed, and Emily waited for the text from Tony.


End file.
